thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Marvella
Just give up, this is the best tribute on the wikia guyz... i mean it's MARVEL! Info Name: Marvel Marvella Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Spear, Kukri, Traps Appearance: Marvin's a tall and skinny kid who looks like he's ready to fight. He has green eyes and brown hair, standing at 6'3" and weighing 179 lbs. Strengths/skills: Strong, great trapmaker, master spear user. Weakness(es): Arrogance, not the smartest. Personality: Marvel is a loud and arrogant career, thinking he can take anyone on and win. He is merciless and doesn't care if you're 12 or 18, if he finds you, he'll kill you. He hates people who use bows, thinking them as cowardly. He loves being a career though and will whoop and holler about his upcoming kill, being the life of the career party. He's a jerk to other tributes, but to careers, he's genuinely helpful and can cheer anyone up with his wrong answers to his own questions. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, and it shows, much to everyones amusement and laughter and to his own misery and anger, but he shrugs most of it off, being berated by his sister so much he's gained a resistance to it. Overall, he's normally the comedic relief of the careers, but when the time calls for it, he can drop the funny stuff and become a remorseless killer, and will not hesitate to kill anyone who crosses paths with him. Backstory/History: Some will be on Gerta Marvella's page, but most will be here. "You're so dumb and full of yourself. I'm ashamed to be the same age as you." Gerta shouted angrily at Marvel, who yet again, ignored it. "You're so ignorant and idiotic! Answer me damnit!" Marvel turned, a goofy grin on his face. "Your eyes are blue." he said, purposefully making his sister mad. He hated her guts, but didn't let on like she did him. That was just pointless. "I KNOW MY DAMN EYES ARE BLUE! GEEZ, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?" Gerta shouted. "Because... blue. WHOOOOOOOO!" Marvel said, randomly whooing at the end as he turned the table over. "I hate you..." Gerta said, walking out of the room. Marvel was happy, she was moving from District 1 to District 0. Deep down he hoped a polar bear would eat her... "Say goodbye to your sister Marvel!" His mama said to him one day after breakfast. "Sure thing ma!" he replied, before he ran outside. "Oh look, it's you. Come to annoy me one last time?" Gerta said irritably. "Yep! Blue eyes are inferior to green!" Gerta sighed angrily, before walking on the boat to take her to district 0. Now being alone, Marvel went to the career academy and began to train like a monster to win the games. He was dangerous, being in good physical condition and being wicked with a spear. He also was skilled in making a net trap and using a kukri as a secondary weapon. Because of his combat prowess, at age 17, Marvel thought he was ready. He volunteered for the games, and was ready to kill anyone in his path. Be it a 12 or 18 year old, Marvel wasn't afraid to put them down. Token: His marvelous signature on a paper he hands to EVERYONE Height: 6'3" Fears: Being defeated by an Archer, or 12 year old, or worse, a 12 year old archer. Alliance: The Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon